Say it!
by eleventhrise
Summary: Suho yang kesal dengan Yifan karena tidak membalas pesan darinya, berpikir Yifan melupakannya dan berselingkuh dengan Kevin sehingga membuat Yifan harus memutar otak untuk meredakan kecemburuan Suho [KrisHo. YifanxJoonmyun exo. Yaoi/BL. Rate T. FanMyeon. DLDR] Ini titipan FF tolong baca ps & a/n ya :) Berani baca berani review dong ;D dont be silent readers, dont copas! ENJOY! :DD


**KRIS X SUHO**

 **.**

 **SAY IT !**

 **ps: ini bukan karya aku tapi karya author McM, aku cuma bantu dia aja buat ngepost diffn ^^ tolong baca a/n dibawah ya, trims.**

 **enjoy dan jangan lupa review ya!**

 **.**

* * *

AUTHOR SIDE

.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar saat jari itu berhenti diatas layar. Masih pada _room chat_ yang sama. Masih dalam bentuk yang sama tanpa balasan. Suho membuat dirinya menelentang, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, menemukan Sehun sudah meringkuk nyaman dalam tidurnya. Suho kembali menjatuhkan fokus pada ponselnya. Melakukan sesuatu dengan benda pintar itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Bibir itu tercebik kebawah, Suho meletakkan ponselnya kasar di nakas dalam posisi telungkup. Suho menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. Menendang udara dengan kesal.

"Eugh.."

Lenguhan Sehun membuat Suho berhenti bergerak. Mengintip sedikit dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut. Mengusap sayang surai _blonde_ itu.

"Maaf.." bisiknya.

Suho bergerak lebih pelan untuk duduk. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ponselnya. Kembali Suho kalah dengan egonya, ponsel itu kembali ketangan dengan pemberitahuan tak berhenti. Suho setengah jam yang lalu baru memposting di web EXO-L.

"Terima kasih.." bibirnya masih saja tanpa senyum. Cahaya matanya meredup.

"Tidak.. tidak.." Suho menggeleng kuat ketika sempat termenung.

"Yifan tidak mungkin bersama Kevin.." Suho memilih membaca satu persatu pesan balasan EXO-L.

Hanya sebentar sebelum ponsel itu jatuh dipangkuannya. Suho mendorong kepalanya kebelakang, bersandar pada dasbor ranjang.

"Yifan melupakanku..?" bisiknya pelan.

Ponsel itu bergetar beberapa detik, setelahnya berbunyi. Suho bergerak cepat untuk menutup speaker ponselnya. Melirik Sehun yang tak terganggu memeluk bantalnya. Suho menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Hallo.."_ suara serak itu terdengar.

Suho masih diam tanpa suara. Memilih turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan sandalnya. Duduk berhadapan dengan balkon.

" _Bunny.."_ suara itu terdengar lemah.

"Aku disini.." Suho memainkan jarinya diatas meja.

" _Video call..?"_

"Terserah.." mode merajuk dari Suho aktif.

Suho menjauhkan ponselnya saat panggilan beralih menjadi _video call._ Suho tak langsung menjawab, melangkah lebar untuk meraih earphonenya di nakas. Menggunakannya cepat lalu menjawab panggilan Yifan.

"Hai.."

Suho melihat jelas wajah lelah yang bahagia itu.

"Hai. Aku mengambil earphone tadi.."

"Aku tau.." Mata Yifan terpejam sesaat. "Katakan sesuatu.."

"Apa..?" Suho merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Berhadapan dengan ponselnya.

"Kau mengantuk..?"

Suho menggeleng sedikit sulit. Yifan tesenyum tipis.

"Marah padaku..?"

Suho secara jujur hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf. Aku lupa dengan ponselku saat konser tadi. Setelah itu anak-anak membawaku pada pesta kedua.." Yifan masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Kau melupakanku.." bisik Suho.

"Tidak sayang.."

"Kau tak membalas pesanku.."

"Maaf.." Yifan mencoba mengerti.

"Kau bahagia tanpaku.."

"Kau kebahagiaanku. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu, bunny..?" mata sayu itu mencoba untuk kembali terbuka. Yifan seperti sudah lelah, tapi kesayangannya masih marah. Tidak, lebih tepatnya merajuk tanpa alasan.

"Bagaimana pestanya..?" Suho tidak menatap ke kamera.

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu..?" kepala Yifan sedikit dimiringkan. Alisnya terangkat.

"Aku tak suka bajumu.." Suho mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan. Bibir merah itu mengerucut sebal.

"Bajuku..?" Yifan menunjuk kaos hitamnya.

Suho menggeleng. "Saat pesta. Membuka dada.."

Yifan mengangguk paham "Lalu..?" bibir Yifan terbuka. Menahan tawa dengan komentar kekasihnya. Suho cukup sulit dibujuk.

"Kau mentertawakanku.."

"Di pesta..?"

"Sekarang Yifan.." Suho kesal dengan pertanyaan Yifan. Matanya memicing tak suka. Suho menelungkupkan ponselnya

"Tidak sayang. Hei, aku tak bisa lihat wajah menggemaskanmu.."

Suho masih dengan tingkahnya.

"Sayang. Aku mencintaimu.."

Suho mengulum senyum.

"Bunny.."

Suho kembali mengarahkan kamera pada wajahnya. Yifan tersenyum begitu tampan disana.

"Katakan yang lain.."

"Kau seharusnya memakai belt di pinggang. Bukan di leher.." Suho mulai membaik.

"Aku membutuhkan pendamping agar bisa menggunakan barang dengan benar.." Yifan memberikan kedipan mata pada Suho.

"Berlebihan.." cibir Suho.

"Katakan lebih banyak.." Yifan menutup matanya.

Suho memandangi maha karya Tuhan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. " _Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.._ "

Yifan tidak membuka matanya, bibirnya semakin lebar tertarik untuk tersenyum. Menular pada Suho yang ikut tersenyum.

" _Happy birthday to my love. Happy birthday to you_. Wu Yifan.."

Yifan membuka matanya. Menemukan Suhonya sudah kembali dengan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih.." Yifan berujar halus.

"Sama-sama.." Suho bagaikan berbisik.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Yifan memandang Suho dengan tatapan mendamba. "Haruskah aku ke Jepang untuk memeluk dan menciummu..?"

Suho menggeleng. "Boleh aku mengatakan yang lain..?"

"Tentu sayang.."

"Aku atau Kevin..?"

"Kau atau Kevin..?" Yifan mengulangnya lagi. Matanya sudah sempurna terbuka. Yifan sadar sepenuhnya. Berhasil mengusir aura kantuk dari dirinya.

"Ya. Aku atau Kevin..?"

Yifan berpikir sejenak. Kepalanya sedikit menjauh dari kamera saat tidak menemukan maksud dari jebakan pilihan ini. "Keduanya.." Yifan menjawab singkat.

Kepala Suho terangkat. Kembali mensejajarkan kamera dengan wajahnya. "Pilih salah satu, Yifan. Aku atau Kevin. Cepat katakan..!"

"Keduanya sayang.."

"Tidak bisa..!" Suho meninggi.

"Hyuunngg.."

Suho menoleh cepat kebelakang mendengar Sehun melenguh. "Maaf Hunnie.." Suho kembali menoleh pada Yifan. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya mengerucut kecil, alisnya menyatu, dahinya tertutup rambut.

"Keduanya.." ulang Yifan.

"Pilih.." geram Suho.

"Apa yang harus kupilih. Kalian bukan pilihan.."

"Aku membencimu. Kau menduakanku.." itu seolah kata final dari pertanyaan konyol Suho.

Yifan mengedipkan mata cepat. "Menduakan..?"

"Iya.." Suho dengan nada sombongnya.

"Kau mengatakan aku berselingkuh dengan Kevin..?" Yifan memperjelas asumsinya.

"Kau mengaku..?" Suho dengan nada menuduh. Sangat menuduh dengan mata semakin memicing.

"Siapa yang mau dengan bocah tinggi itu. Aku sudah tau keburukannya.."

"Kalau begitu kau tak tau keburukanku..?" Suho memburu dengan pertanyaan.

"Bunny.. dengar-"

"Aku mendengarkan daritadi, Yifan.." Suho menyela.

Yifan menghela napasnya. "Ya. Aku dan Kevin hanya sebatas sahabat.."

"Kalian terlalu dekat.."

"Sahabat memang dekat, sayang.." Yifan tak habis pikir dengan kecemburuan ini.

"Tidak.." Suho menggeleng. Lengannya yang menyangga ponsel jatuh terkulai.

"Bunny.. sayang.. aku dan Kevin hanya bersahabat. Aku mencintainya sebagai sahabat.."

"Kau mencintainya juga.." Suho mengatakan dengan lemah.

"Kembalikan kameranya. AKu tak bisa melihat wajah kesayanganku…"

"Aku tak mau melihat pria tukang selingkuh. Jika Sehun tau, kau habis ditangannya.."

"Aku tidak berselingkuh.." tegas Yifan.

"Iya. Kau mengakuinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau mencintai Kevin.."

"Kembalikan dulu letak kameranya.."

Suho masih tak bergeming.

"Sayang.."

Suho luluh. Kembali mengarahkan kamera kewajahnya.

Yifan menatap dengan wajah serius kali ini. Suho kembali melipat wajahnya. "Aku mencintai Kevin sebagai sahabatku, saudaraku. Aku mencintaimu sebagai pasanganku. Aku mencintai mama sebagai orang tuaku. Aku meincintai meigeni seperti mereka mencintaiku. Aku mecintai kalian dengan kategori berbeda.."

Suho menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi.."

"Apa lagi. Kevin tidak seperti kita, sayang. Dia tidak mungkin tertarik denganku. Aku juga tidak mungkin karena aku memilikimu. Aku milikmu.."

Suho sudah membuka mulut. Namun kembali bungkam.

"Katakan.." Yifan semakin melembut untuk membujuk.

"Maaf.."

"Kapan aku tidak memaafkanmu..?" Yifan memijat pangkal hidungnya sesaat.

"Aku salah. Aku.. aku hanya kesal.."

"Aku paham.." Yifan tersenyum.

Suho berani menatap pada mata tajam itu "Yifan.."

"Ya sayang.."

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya di hari ini aku tidak membuatmu kesal. Aku tidak membuat kekasihku kesal di hari ulang tahunnya.." Suho mengulang kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ini sudah lewat. Sudah tanggal 7.." Yifan mencoba mencairkan rasa bersalah Suho.

"Ya maksduku.. ya begitu.."

"Baik lanjutkan.."

"Aku sudah mengirim kado ke rumah.."

"Apakah seekor kelinci putih, manis, cantik, menggemaskan bernama Kim Joonmyeon..?"

Suho menggeleng kuat. "Lihat saja nanti.."

"Tidak marah lagi..?" Yifan harus memastikan.

"Tidak. Yifan.."

"Apa..?"

"Kau mengantuk..? tidak lelah..?"

"Sangat.."

"Tidurlah.." Suho tersenyum manis.

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu..?"

"Apa..?"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu…"

"Ubah ke panggilan biasa ya..?"

Yifan mengangguk dan segera melakukannya. Suho berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Masuk kedalam selimut.

"Yifan. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu.."

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan jangan katakan kau lebih mencintai pokemon.."_

Suho terkekeh "Tidurlah.."

Suho mulai bernyanyi. Matanya juga ikut terpejam.

.

-THE END-

* * *

a/n : Happy Birthday Dad..! Hai salam kenal. Aku author McM, lapak aku sebenernya di wattpad, Cuma lagi semi hiatus.. jadi minta tolong ce upload di ffn.. kalau mau mampir ke watty, cari aja uname : **meclaulin**.


End file.
